


Taking Things in Stride

by KenRik



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenRik/pseuds/KenRik
Summary: AU. Ryoma is a renowned tennis professional. And Sakuno is his newly hired physical therapist.
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Ryuuzaki Sakuno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Taking Things in Stride

2012 to 2013.

The morning sun rose high that day; it's glare was warm on the skin. Ryoma was deep into his training when his coach called for him to come to the benches. He barely threw the man a glance before turning his full attention back to his game.

"She's your new physical therapist." He could hear his coach say over the noise from the game.

Ryoma's buddy laughed. "You made sure she isn't a stalker like the last hundred?" His chuckle was cut short by the slice Ryoma sent his way. "Damn!" He cried as he watched the tennis ball slip pass him.

It was Ryoma's turn to smirk, turning back to face his coach. "I trust Yamashita-sensei."

His coach smiled. "No more headaches." He patted Ryoma's new physical therapist on the back. "Ne, Ryuzaki-chan?"

"No more headaches." Sakuno repeated firmly, with a small smile.

.

She had expected more excitement, working for a celebrated professional athlete. But, as she sat on the bench, quite a ways away from her ward training for the upcoming placement tournament, she sighed and concluded that she was being paid more than she was worth. 

The media made playing tennis for a living seem so time consuming and intense. Sakuno now realizes, laughing at how foolish she was, that it had more to do with the tournament than the individual player. Since she first started working for Ryoma's personal crew, she has done nothing to help him really. All she's done in the month she's been around was to look over his exercise routine and give her comments. The task was given to her within the first hour of her hiring. And she was given a five minute audience with Ryoma, when he stopped training to drink water, to ask some routine questions - to which he told her frankly, don't change anything, and left to continue training. 

So, it's been nearly a month now. And she's contributed nothing to #TeamRyoma. It would help a little, she thought, if he would just make a tiny slip. Then at least she could help mend him back to shape. Otherwise, it would be another day of sitting around.

"Oh," Ryoma's coach tells her one morning, surprised to see her in the courts so early. "You're here."

Sakuno didn't know what to reply, taken off guard, thinking, was I not supposed to? Then, her impish side replied; no, Sakuno, you're not needed here by the bionic man Echizen-san. 

"I thought I told you we'd just call if we needed you." The old man honestly looked confused. 

Sakuno deadpanned. 

"We just really need you around during competitions. You don't have to be around for daily trainings. I'm a trained medic myself." His friendly smile did nothing to quell the annoyance Sakuno felt rising from her gut. 

And, it took her a while before asking, "Then, what do I do?"

The coach just smiles politely. "Wait for the tournament." He tells her simply and gives her a firm pat on the back. "Don't worry." He takes the distraught on her face to mean she was worried about Ryoma's welfare, when in fact, she was just confused about her job description. "Nothing's going to happen to Ryoma. Nothing ever does."

And he leaves her like that, thinking to herself, then why was I even hired? 

.

The qualifying tournament comes around and Sakuno's on standby with other members of the support team. It was actually really exciting, being around so many people; meeting other members of Ryoma's support team. But, what surprised her most of all was how exhilarating watching tennis was. All her life, she's been around tennis but she never particularly cared for it. Her grandmother was a tennis coach in her day. And all Sakuno could remember was the sweltering heat that greeted her every time she accompanied her grandmother's team. 

So far, Ryoma's matches were easily won. He was a shoe in for the final competition after all. And she saw how much he trained everyday. His placement was going to be a breeze, she thought. 

Then, came his match with a rising athlete close to his stats. Ryoma wasn't a rookie. He knew what he was doing. This would be the last match he had to win to qualify. And Sakuno was certain he would get it. 

But, as the competition started, Sakuno could tell something was different. Ryoma's reflexes aren't as sharp as she's seen. 

"Hamill-san's trying to break Ryoma's weakspot." Sakuno overheard Ryoma's coach tell a friend. "I hope Ryoma picks up on it quick. It'll be frustrating if it's revealed this early on in the game."

On the courts, Ryoma was a few points behind. And the game was closing quickly. 

Sakuno couldn't keep her eyes off the game. And as Ryoma looked back and forth the court in frustration, as the last few points were being called, she held her breath in anticipation. Ryoma didn't back down, he didn't waver. And, when he got the last point he needed, he turned to his team with a smirk on his handsome face. 

Around her, Ryoma's supporters start applauding as he goes to shake the hands of his opponent. 

That day, Ryoma was one of the first few to qualify for the French Open. 

Sakuno sighed, thankful, and watched as Ryoma is approached by the team and different sports journalists. She was relieved, after all, that nothing happened to Ryoma. He was incredible. Everyone adored him. Maybe, being just part of his supporting team was enough. Maybe, seeing him succeed was more than enough.

However, it was later in the car, with Sakuno sitting in the front seat with the driver, that Ryoma's leg starts to cramp and seize up badly. Ryoma's coach quickly called for the car to be parked and helped Ryoma lay flat at the back passenger seat. 

"It's all right," Ryoma's coach said as Ryoma's face tightened and creased in agony. Sakuno quickly takes over and massages Ryoma's leg. "It's just a cramp." 

A bad one, Sakuno thought in pity as she watched Ryoma clench and jerk from the pain. 

"Fuck." Ryoma hisses and jerks away from Sakuno's hands. 

"Please wait." She tells him firmly. "And be thankful you're not pregnant." She says offhandedly. 

When the seizing subsided, Ryoma, with a tired expression on his face, looks down at Sakuno and asked, "Did you just compare me to a pregnant woman?"

The blood washed away from Sakuno's face and she tries to stammer out an apology when Ryoma starts to laugh. At this ridiculous incident, Sakuno starts laughing as well. 

And behind them, Ryoma's coach only shakes his head with a smile resting on his lips. 

.

Sakuno felt a little out of place. Everyone seemed to know everyone else at this party. 

Maybe, she thought awkwardly, she'd just leave and try again next time. However, as she was exiting the venue, a voice calls out to her from above. "You're leaving already?" It was a familiar face, she made out amid the dim evening lights up at the balcony. Beside him stood Ryoma with a glass in his hand. 

"I-" She couldn't think of an excuse to say. 

"Come up here!" The friendly guy calls her up, gesturing for her to come back inside and hang with them. 

Rather irked that she had to be forced to this awkward situation of being at a party where you knew no one, Sakuno sighs and heads back in. And as she did, she could swear she heard the guy laugh and say, "Did you see how sad she was?" 

Well enough, although Sakuno didn't have the guts to go to Ryoma and his group of friends, she did manage to meet new and interesting people. 

.

"What?" His tone was rather accusative. Sakuno thought his hostility unnecessary, she had said nothing after all.

Sakuno did not approve of his girlfriend, but she knew well enough she shouldn't pry.

"You remind me of my onee-san." He huffs irritably. "Tell me what's wrong with her?"

Sakuno is taken aback and didn't know who his onee-san was to be offended by the comparison. "No-nothing. She's so beautiful, I'm always surprised when I see that the people on TV are real people."

Ryoma cocks a brow. "Did you think they're CGI?" He starts to laugh. 

Sakuno ends up laughing as well. "She's so gorgeous, Echizen-san. You two look perfect together."

. 

When Ryoma wins the French Open, Sakuno wonders how there are just some people who has it all figured out? The career, the wealth, the girl? 

So, during an intimate celebration with Ryoma's family and close friends, she is surprised to find he's come unattached. She'd ask him how he was had they been friends. But they weren't. They barely spoke and he seemed like he rarely needed her around. 

If they realize she's barely worked for her generous paycheck, would they fire her off the bat? 

Suddenly, Sakuno wasn't in such a celebratory mood. Which was why when she got a few drinks in her system, when she managed to speak to Ryoma's coach, she openly asked him why they even hired her. That it made her feel like a dead weight, waiting around for Ryoma to get injured. 

It was in bad taste, she told him off. To which the coach just laughed and thanked her for being professional. He told her he had dealt with so many physical therapists that have abused their position that he'd unconsciously overtook the responsibilities of the job. He patted her back, had a good laugh and told her he'd think her role over. 

Sighing, Sakuno slumped on the table with a light headache. And, when Ryoma took the seat next to her, she told him with guilt washing over her face, "I think I just told Yamashita-sensei off." 

To which, Ryoma starts laughing and Sakuno just hides into her arms. 

The next time they're all back in the training grounds, Sakuno guided Ryoma's routine exercise with his trainer. 

.

"You shouldn't do that, you know." 

Sakuno jumps and nearly falls back, bringing a couple of stacked boxes down with her. 

Ryoma just looks down at her by the doorway with a look of disappointment. "You need to work on your balance."

Sakuno just wanted to hide away under all the boxes and old tennis gear until Ryoma left and brought his condescending, snide air with him. Suddenly, the boxes on top of her are being carried away, revealing a rather amused Ryoma. 

"Were you planning on staying there?" 

Sakuno shook her head and sat up with a cough from all the dust. 

"I'm really sorry." She says. And, when Ryoma squats close to face her, she is taken back. 

"It's nothing." 

Someone calls for him outside and makes him look away. And when he leaves, Sakuno is far too surprised with Ryoma's sudden appearance and her subsequent fall to wonder what he was doing in the back alleys of the court.

.

"Do you like him?" Came Tomoka's interrogation. 

Sakuno could never escape from this line of questioning. "I've told you a million times, Tomo, when I like someone, you'll be the first one I'll tell." 

"Does he like _you_?" 

Sakuno frowned. "Why would he?" 

"I don't know." Tomoka was exasperated. "Don't you think it would be incredible to end up with a millionaire?" 

"Tomo," Sakuno leaned closer. "This is exactly the line of talk that gets people in my position fired." 

"Because!" Tomoka shoves the screen of her phone at Sakuno's face. A tabloid was displayed with the headline, 'Ryoma Echizen, single?!'. 

Sakuno only laughs at what Tomoka was trying to insinuate. 

.

It was surprising, how quickly a year passed as Ryoma's physical therapist. Sakuno thought as she turned off the lights of Ryoma's personal training house and proceeded to close the heavy wooden door behind her. 

Everyone had gone ahead, Ryoma's coach, his physical trainer and Ryoma himself. 

Her prolonged stay at the office wasn't because of work. There was hardly any of that. In their team, Ryoma did all the heavy lifting. They were all only there to advise him. Yet, somehow, they're paid quite a lot of money. Sakuno still couldn't wrap her head around it. 

No, Sakuno was at the office because she unconsciously looked back in the year she had with Ryoma. And she couldn't believe that before this job, she had been working at a small clinic in rural Japan, being paid less than a quarter of what Ryoma was paying her. 

Also, she covered her lips with a hand, before this job, she was in a serious relationship. Had she not taken this job, she was certain she would be married by now, out of work, and likely pregnant. 

Who was that, she laughed at herself. Where did she get the courage to move across the globe and work for the hotshot nephew of a patient. 

Granted, she had worked in big hospitals in Tokyo and abroad, but her time with the quiet, close-knit community back in rural Japan had always held a special place in her heart. 

Now that she thought about it, if she charted her list of employment, she rarely stayed put with the same employer for over a year. Maybe, she laughed at the thought, before soon, she'd find herself shipped off somewhere new and unknown. Maybe, to someone who spoke a few more words than Ryoma, she chuckled.

2013 to 2015

"You've wanted to quit so many times." Yamashita-sensei said as they looked out the balcony to the foggy, morning horizon before them. 

Beside him, Sakuno tightened the jacket around her body and let out a warm breath that formed a white mist. They've been at Los Angeles for a while now, living in the guest house of Ryoma's compound. He had a set of competitors in the area. It would be less strenuous for him to be here than the west coast. 

"But, we've always managed to keep you." The coach laughs lightly. 

Sakuno starts to chuckle and covers her mouth with a hand. Then, below the balcony, the figure of Ryoma emerges from the cold morning fog, having jogged. He slows to a stop one floor below and meets their gaze. 

Ryoma raises a hand lamely in greeting. And Sakuno turns to look down. Her lips form a small smile, her loose hair falling on the side of her face. Beside her, Yamashita-sensei pats her back before heading downstairs to greet Ryoma. When he sees his ward, however, he is surprised to see him still rooted outside, looking up at the empty balcony.

. 

Sakuno couldn't help herself from laughing. She tried to cover her mouth with a hand, but it was useless. 

She had been walking behind Ryoma as they trekked up the mountain after their group. 

Ryoma's new, flamboyant coach, Yamashita-sensei having retired, insisted they have a team-building exercise up a mountain. To which Ryoma initially said no, only to have his friends ignore him and proceed to plan the trip. His friends, he noted with irritation, were not even part of his support team. They were just annoying miscreants that happened to visit at the most inopportune time. 

Ryoma had driven up the national park with Sakuno after coming from a hospital visit. 

Ryoma, Sakuno noted, was walking quite a distance ahead of her, determined to catch up with his friends. Throughout their ride, he kept muttering under his breath how they were likely to ruin the campsite they had set up ahead of time. So, with Sakuno walking behind with a huff as she tried to keep up, she noticed a squirrel's head pop out a nearby bush, a few feet ahead of Ryoma. The squirrel looked around, and set its sight at the patch of grass across the pathway. Sakuno set her eyes on the furry creature as it attempted to cross the dirt road. 

However, at the same instance, Ryoma decides to speed up and start jogging. He doesn't notice the squirrel until it crossed his foot with an impressive leap, making him jump in surprise, lose his footing and fall forward. His large camping bag slid on the back of head, forcing his face to meet the dirt path with a thud. 

Behind him, Sakuno freezes in shock. And when Ryoma gets a hold of himself and starts to pick himself up and whatever was left of his self-respect, he stiffens, hearing a chuckle from behind.

He looks over his shoulder and starts glare and flush at the sight of one Sakuno Ryuzaki laughing at his expense.

Seeing Ryoma's nasty expression, Sakuno jumps and runs beside him to help him up. But, Ryoma was having none of it. He stands on his own and brushes off the dirt all over him. Sakuno tries to hide her laughing as she wiped the dirt from Ryoma's face.

Then, when Ryoma leans down to brush the dirt from his knees, Sakuno points down in surprise. "You're bleeding."

Ryoma doesn't give it a thought and turns back to the trek. However, Sakuno stopped him and made him sit atop a rock.

Still, even as she cleaned his wound, Ryoma could tell she was shaking from laughter. Miffed, he bites out, with an embarrassed glare. "What's so funny?"

Sakuno bites her lips to keep from laughing. And her face grows darker with red. "I'm sorry." She nearly stings him as she applied the antiseptic. "It's just that," She starts to laugh again. "All year round, you face such intimidating people," She pauses to look at him with a sorry expression. "But a tiny squirrel injures you."

Ryoma's brows crease and he starts to smirk in concession. "I guess," He looks away and himself starts chuckling. "It seems ridiculous."

Sakuno laughed with him. "It is." She beamed up at Ryoma. Then, patching him up, she gently ran a thumb over the bandaid and lightly tapped his knee. "All fixed." She grinned.

2015 to 2018

"No," He couldn't keep himself from smiling. "You hated him. And I know you." He challenged the glint on her eye. "You never hate anyone."

Sakuno was caught off guard and started laughing herself, unable to deny Ryoma the truth. "Yes!" She cried as she walked to him. "How could I not hate him?" She said in frustration as she started to massage Ryoma's sore shoulders. "He owns nothing but debt!"

Ryoma just listened to her, very much amused.

"And he proposes? Who does that?"

"They've been dating for three years, what do you think would happen?" He tried to humor her. "Did you think they were going to break up?"

Sakuno stumped, suddenly falls on the edge of Ryoma's hotel bed. "Of course not." She said in a defeated voice.

Chuckling, Ryoma takes the seat next to her. "Just congratulate her." He meets her gaze. "She's your best friend."

"She is." Sakuno sighed, falling to the bed with a thumph.

Smirking, Ryoma lies on the space beside her, an elbow propped beneath him. He watches her, his hair over his eyes. He sees her brows knot in frustration. He thinks the redness in her cheeks fade. And for a second, he pauses as a smile crept into her lips.

"Thank you, Echizen-san." She said, looking up at him.

And in the stillness, Ryoma smiles. His gaze was hooded, and his breathing soft, "Ne, Ryuzaki" Her eyes waited. "Can I kiss you?" He asked quietly.

At this, Sakuno only breaks out in laughter.

.

"Four in the morning?" Sakuno repeated in surprise. "Yes, of course. I can make it."

"We'll be in the air for at least fifteen hours." Ryoma's coach continued.

"Yes," Sakuno starts to laugh. "I can make it."

"You'll be riding economy."

Sakuno just flat out laughs. "Yes! Of course."

"I mean, you'll be in economy. Ryoma and I, we'll be in business."

"I understand." She chuckles.

"And you'll be returning back here with us, for another fifteen hour flight."

At this, Sakuno was taken aback. "In the same day?" She nearly choked.

"See." Ryoma's coach pointed out to her. "This is why I'm asking!"

Sakuno was utterly confused. "Don't you usually hire a team on ground?"

"Try telling that to Ryoma." The coach sighs.

Sakuno's eyes light up. And a smile starts to form on her lips. "Ryoma asked for me?"

"Yes." He falls back to his seat in defeat. And, looking Sakuno straight in the eyes, implored in desperation. "What did you do to get him so attached?"

.

"Echizen-san," Sakuno's voice was firm. "You have to let me do my job."

Ryoma only glared at her. "You do nothing but work. Look where you are."

Sakuno followed his gaze down the fenced cliff and out into the vast sea.

"You said you've never been to Italy."

She smiles, thinking, "I've never been anywhere." Her voice softens at the vision before her. "It's difficult not to think of my job when I'm with you." She turns to meet his gaze. "You are my job."

"Hn." Ryoma looks back into the ocean.

"So, is that why you wanted me here?" Sakuno smiles. "Because I've never been?"

Ryoma just shrugs. And Sakuno shyly nudges him.

"Thank you, Echizen-san."

.

"Are you all right?" Ryoma asked her for the third time in that hour.

"For the millionth time," Sakuno tries to keep her eyes open amid the tire. "I am."

"Because, I could have them send you anything from business class."

"I know." Sakuno sighs. "Now, please, go back to your seat and stay there."

Ryoma nodded and went back to his seat, patting his sleeping coach awake to get to his seat.

"For heaven's sake, Ryoma. I swear to god, if you leave your seat again."

"I know," Ryoma grumbled as he passed. "You'll kill me."

"Just quit the act and ask her out already, for heaven's sake." His coach mumbled, irritated as he tried to go back to sleep.

.

"A date?" Sakuno laughed.

"Yes," Tomoka wore a pointed face. "Are you bringing a date to my wedding?"

"Oh, no." Sakuno smiles.

"Oh!" Tomoka cheered in a sing-song voice. "Then you'll let me fix you up with Hiro-kun?"

Sakuno only laughed.

Please! I've been talking you up so much he's started wondering if he'll ever get to meet you!"

"All right!" Sakuno laughed as Tomoka danced in joy, wearing her wedding dress at the boutique shop; they were doing a fitting with a few other girls.

"Speaking of dates," Tomoka remembered then reached for her bag on the couch. "Give this to Ryoma-sama." She put down an enveloped invitation by Sakuno. "Tell him he can bring a hot date."

"I didn't know you were good friends." Sakuno was surprised.

"Oh," Tomoka shrugged. "We're not." She waved off Sakuno's comment. "But," She wiggled her finger with a smirk growing on her lips. "It's never a bad thing to have a celebrity around." She winked at Sakuno, sending the latter into a laughing fit.

"You're the worst, Tomo."

.

"Me?" Ryoma was astounded. "Why?" He looked up from buttoning his shirt.

"She has her reasons." Sakuno laughed, wiping the oil off her hands.

"You've worked for me for nearly six years, and I've spoke spoke to her only once." Ryoma couldn't grasp his head around it.

"I don't know." Sakuno knot her brows, skeptical. "From what she's told me, you've talked to her a total of three times."

"Ah," Ryoma smirks. "If it's three times, that must mean we've become good friends?"

Sakuno starts laughing. "Naturally."

"Then," Ryoma gestured to her. "Since we've known each other six years, that must mean we have to get married."

"Of course." Sakuno continued laughing. "It's just reasonable."

"Yes," Ryoma chuckles then smiles. "It's just reasonable."

.

"Oh my god," Tomoka grabs Sakuno from the crowd. "Ryoma's so handsome, I don't care he's upstaging me on my wedding day."

Sakuno follows Tomoka's gaze and starts to laugh. Beside them, Tomoka's new husband could only grimace. "He's being swarmed by your family, Tomo."

"Oh, let them have their fun." Tomo laughs.

Sakuno shakes her head, a grin on her lips as her eyes followed the handsome althete politely oblige the requests of those around him. "I should go save him." She tenderly squeezed Tomo's hand before making her way through the crowd.

"Yes," She could hear Tomo's amused voice through the noise. "You go do that."

Sakuno hid a laugh behind her hand.

"Sakuno-chan!" An auntie waved her over as she approached.

Ryoma whips his head to look over his shoulder, a pleasant grin on his flushed face.

"Your date is just perfection."

Sakuno knitted her brows, a growing smile on her face. The lights in the dark evening flickered around them. "He's not my plus one, oba-sama."

"And, why not?" The auntie cried out in aghast. Then, turning to Ryoma, exclaimed, "Is there something wrong with our Sakuno-chan?"

Ryoma smirks and Sakuno has a hearty laugh.

"I can't help it, auntie." Ryoma shrugs offhandishly. "I'm just no good." Ryoma tells them soberly amid their laughter.

"Pardon?"

There is a surprised pause before Sakuno starts laughing. "He's kidding!" She tells them. "He loves teasing me." She tells them. And they all end up laughing with her, some in confusion, and some wholeheartedly. After all, why would a man of Ryoma's caliber fall for someone like Sakuno.

"Sakuno," Someone approaches her. 

"Ah," Sakuno's laughter settles. "This is my date tonight," She offers the aunties and Ryoma. "Hiro-kun."

"Good evening," He bows. 

"Oh! You two make a beautiful couple." The crowd gushes.

Sakuno starts to blush and waves it off with a hearty laugh. 

"Be careful, Hiro-kun!" One of them teased. "If you don't act fast, this one" she points at a surprised Ryoma. "will snatch her right up!"

Hiro laughs light-heartedly. "I don't doubt it."

.

"Don't confuse me." She told him firmly.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Ours is a strictly professional relationship."

"It is."

"Good."

Ryoma looked up at her from his bench, around them, people continued their tennis matches. "So, that's it. You're not resigning."

Sakuno nodded.

"Good." Ryoma smirks.

At this, Sakuno's lips thinned, doubtful. "You're not taking me seriously."

Ryoma starts to grin. "I am."

"You're not."

"Okay." Ryoma chuckles. And Sakuno ends up laughing with him.

.

"I like you."

She turns to him with a small smile on her lips. "I know."

"I _really_ like you."

Sakuno starts to laugh, "I know." Then, a smile settles on her lips and she meets Ryoma's eyes. "I really like you too."

Ryoma smirks and, with his cheeks flushed, with his face radiant and overran with joy, tells her simply as he opened his arms, "Then come here."

.

2018 to 2019

"Please," She sobbed until she couldn't breathe. She cried until she had no more tears to cry. "Please just break up with me." She cried into his tight embrace, into the loving arms that tried to give her some form of security; however futile, however useless.

How could this happen, Ryoma thought in absolute horror as he held the wailing Sakuno firmly in his arms. Why did this have to happen?

.

"Sakuno," He peered in to her apartment, looking for his girlfriend. Ever since the accident, he never let her out of sight. And it alarmed him, how she hasn't been responding to his messages, to his calls. It's been about two months since the passing of Tomoka and her husband. And Sakuno was doing as badly as she did when she first heard of the accident. He had hoped, somehow, by some miracle, she'd get better. Nothing hurt him as much as seeing her so distraught. He felt so useless, so powerless. If only, he knew what to do. He'd do it, anything for her. "Sakuno," He called out again.

Suddenly, he freezes by the entrance and finds himself looking at a near empty apartment. There were an odd number of boxes scattered around. And traces of an abrupt departure could be found throughout the property.

It took a while before Sakuno finally responded to his barrage of messages and missed calls; some were short. Some, long.

But, to each and everyone of his worried messages, all she had to say was, "I'm sorry."

And it took everything in Ryoma to simply text back, "Take your time. I'll wait."

.

2020

She was too exhausted, she thought as she wore a fresh pair of rubber gloves, as she waited for her colleague to tie her protective gear. There was no time to ask how this all happened.

Since the pandemic started, she's been working three shifts in the hospital. And she much rather preferred the tire she felt than the death that surrounded her.

As a physical therapist, she worked with recovering patients. It was a job less disheartening than the others. And she tried to stay positive amidst it all.

But, she felt like she aged a decade in the course of a few months.

In all honesty, she's been this way for quite a while now. And she couldn't shake it.

Her existence has been a bleak one.

While she's managed to move on from the most tragic thing she ever had to live through. She's grown numb and distant. Her life was filled with nothing but work. Work, she thought, was a welcome distraction.

"Sakuno," Her attention was called. "You have a patient."

Work helped her escape her darkest thoughts.

Let's see, she thinks as she is handed the patient's chart.

The moment she reads the name on top of the page, she visibly freezes. "I-" She managed to turn to the waiting patient. "I'm-"

A small laugh escapes the patients lips. "I know you well enough for an introduction." He smiles weakly.

At this, Sakuno's eyes smiles behind her goggles, behind all her gear, behind her many layers of face masks.

"Please take care of me." Ryoma bows his head.

"I," Her voice is weak - from being overworked, from seeing Ryoma before her like a vision, like a mirage. "I will." She starts to smile.

.

The more he looked at her, the more he realized he no longer knew her. He wondered who she was now. He wondered what she was thinking. Probably, he leisurely leaned forward on his seat and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, she was thinking of the results of his latest physical assessment. 

His infection had been a mild one. But, as an athlete, he wasn't taking his chances. 

He had relocated back to Japan early in the year, before the outbreak. It seemed too surreal. Yet, here he was; getting treatment post infection. 

"You seem to be back in shape." Sakuno says as she swivels her chair to face Ryoma. She looks at his chart and interprets his results to him. "Takahashi-sensei will be signing your clearance." 

They both stand. And Sakuno leads Ryoma to the door. 

"Thank you." is all Ryoma says before pushing open the door leading to the lobby. He glances over his shoulder and catches a glimpse of Sakuno turning back to her desk. 

Behind him, he watches the doors close. 

. 

He no longer knew her. 

And she made a habit of not letting herself think of him. 

It seemed easy, apparently; to disregard a relationship spanning years long; to forget and live on. 

That was what Sakuno thought as she dropped her bag on her countertop. Her space was small, but she made it her own. It's been over a year now since she came back to Japan. Over a year now since the most harrowing nightmare she's had to live through. 

She was slowly moving on. And she was certain, the day she no longer grieved would finally come. 

That day, she'd walk out her building with a fresh smile and the heavy weight in her chest, gone. 

. 

She liked him, she later realized; this bachelor her aunt fixed her with. He was a salaryman a few years her senior. He spends his free time with any physical activity, be it scuba diving, soccer, running. 

Recently, they took up tennis together. 

The pok of the ball, the atmosphere comforted her. It felt so familiar and nostalgic. 

"How about children?" He asked her, handing her her energy drink; sweat trickling down the side of his face. It was a warm morning. A beautiful day.

"Two." Sakuno smiles sweetly. "A boy and a girl." She remembers Tomoka tell her how she always wanted a boy and a girl. Her date starts to smile and nods in approval. 

"I feel the same." He finds the day pleasant. He thinks Sakuno is perfect and all he's been looking for in a wife.

.

Its been a while, a smile meets Sakuno's lips; since crowds started to build up again, since everything seemed to go back to normal. 

She was walking down the bustling streets of Shibuya, with her hand holding on the strap of her shoulder bag. It seemed to be a bright, beautiful morning, she thinks with a small smile. The general cheerful mood of Japan, of the whole world even, was infectious. This day was a long time in the making, the day when the last case of COVID-19 was reportedly cured. 

And, Sakuno starts to grin. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. 

In the crowd approaching her, she notices a familiar figure. He had a gait all familiar to her. 

Sakuno deliberately pauses in front of him and wears a warm smile for him in greeting. "Ryoma-kun!" 

Ryoma smirks at her and only nods back. "You seem well."

"I am." She put out a hand to him with a wide grin. 

"That's a big rock." is all Ryoma says.

"It's nothing to my fiance." She beams up at him. "He's millionaire."

Ryoma looked thoroughly amused.

"I heard you're engaged as well." Sakuno grinned, her face flushed in thrill. "You should know, she's a very lucky lady."

A smirk forms on Ryoma's lips. "No," He corrects her. "I'm the lucky one." He smiles. 

Sakuno leans forward and grins with a flushed face. 

"Shall we go then." Ryoma holds out a hand to her. 

"Hai," Sakuno smiles as she slips her hand into his and walks beside him downtown.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.
> 
> A/N: For those who read 'The Boy Who Stands Still', I am re-writing a different version on Archive of Our Own, you may want to check it out. I has a lot of different scenes. And the dynamic between Sakuno and Ryoma are closer, that of friends. https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941054?view_full_work=true


End file.
